M7057/Defoliant Projector
Name: M7057/Defoliant Projector Model: Misriah Armory M7057/Defoliant Projector Type: Defoliant Projector Scale: character Skill: flame thrower Ammo: 100 fuel units Fire Rate: continuous fire (3 second burst) Range: 1-4/8/15m Damage: 5D; 3D per round until extinguished Description: “It takes a real lunatic to use a flamethrower...” — Anonymous E2-BAG/1/7 serviceman The M7057/Defoliant Projector, more commonly known as the M7057 Flamethrower, is a UNSC heavy ground weapon. The M7057/DP, is a standard chemical flamethrower, which projects and ignites a stream of a volatile, semi-liquid fuel. Flamethrowers are cumbersome and relatively difficult to tactically employ. It originally appeared in the multiplayer of Halo PC and Halo 3. It also appeared in several Halo 3 campaign levels and one campaign level in Halo 3: ODST. Referring to the M7057/DP as a weapon is a bit of a misnomer as the "DP" in its nomenclature indicate that it is a 'Defoliant Projector' — to be used to rapidly clear away heavy foliage for in-theater construction projects and to destroy new or persistent growth from emplacements and/or hardened military assets. It is normally used with a cart, instead of being carried. The Halo 3 version of the M7057/DP varies slightly from its first appearance in Halo PC, being roughly two times heavier (with about twice as much fuel) with a shorter and wider nozzle (which means a shorter but wider, deadlier spray); however, both Flamethrowers, still retain the similar shark decal, despite these changes. The Flamethrower is extremely powerful in Halo 3, and can kill its target (even a Warthog) in less than three seconds before it overheats. It's one of two Human weapons that overheat in Halo 3, with the other being the Spartan Laser. It has a built in failsafe system that stops the weapon firing when it reaches a certain temperature. If the weapon could be fired while overheated, it would melt or explode, and the heat and the flames would injure or kill the user. In Halo PC, the Flamethrower overheats if used non-stop when depleting 40% of the fuel. In Halo 3, the M7057/Defoliant Projector is in the Support weapons category, like the Missile Pod and AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun, meaning wielders use the weapon in a third-person perspective and move at a slower movement rate, and must drop the weapon to melee and cannot use Grenades or Equipment, with the exception of Invincibility and cloaking in Campaign. This feature does not apply to Halo PC. Advantages In both Halo PC and Halo 3, the Flamethrower is a very powerful weapon, laying waste to any opponent in close quarters. It can be used strategically to put flame in front of entry ways as a denial of entry, or to shoot it while running backwards around a corner (giving you the ability to damage them while denying them a direct line of sight to you). The Flamethrower is one of the deadliest close combat weapons in the game, besides the Energy Sword and Gravity Hammer. The spread, stickiness, and lethality of the flame makes it nearly impossible to escape when in the hands of a skilled player. However, in rare cases, if a player walks through a Bubble Shield or a shield door (like on Snowbound or Epitaph), the game engine will ignore the damage and the player will survive (with low shields). Effective utilization of the chemically-active volatile spray and the damage-per-second (DPS) dynamic can make the Flamethrower the most effective shield-stripping tool in the game, as it can easily tear through shields with close proximity short-burst shots (making the opponent a "One-Shot"), allowing another teammate to quickly finish off the opponent with a single head shot. It is very effective to use around corners or at entrances, a tactic called "camping", but even though you cannot crouch and hide while using the Flamethrower, it is a great weapon to use in conjunction with this tactic as enemies can be quickly stopped with a quick ignition. The Flamethrower in the Halo 3 campaign can be used to clear out massive amounts of Flood forms, in a relatively efficient manner. Teammates who utilize Plasma Grenade or Fragmentation Grenade throwing in tandem with Flamethrower-spray can effectively quell any enemy infantry and provide a formidable force of explosions. The Flamethrower can also be used as a psychological weapon, as its mere appearance and use strikes fear into the enemy. Another thing to remember is that the flame remains on the ground for a couple of seconds, allowing a user to temporarily block a door or corner in a confined space. The Flamethrower excels in small games and on small or enclosed maps where there is little chance of killing a teammate. Disadvantages In Halo PC, the Flamethrower's reload rate is very slow, making the player vulnerable to all sorts of attack. Additionally, the Flamethrower, along with its fuel supply, is very rare, and respawns at a very slow rate. The Flamethrower is also incapable of doing ranged attacks; therefore, while using this weapon in combat, your movement options are limited. It also flouts a powerless range ability, which can ‘‘clearly’’ be seen from afar, making you a target for snipers or sharpshooters. In Halo 3, like with all support weapons, you cannot refuel the Flamethrower. Maneuverability is much more difficult and movement speed is slowed, and the player wielding a Flamethrower cannot melee. You also cannot throw grenades or use equipment without having to drop it first. The Flamethrower is only a threat (potentially to all players) in confined spaces; in open spaces, it's very hard to directly harm your opponent. The Flamethrower also makes it impossible to crouch and to disappear on enemy motion sensors--making stealthiness an impossible component of battle while wielding the projector. The DPS (damage per second) aspect of this weapon also makes it potentially lethal to all players, as the chemically projected fluid will pool on all surfaces (even ceilings and walls) for a brief period (yet on the ground the pool lasts longer) and can be a deadly trap for any player nearby. Once ignited, depending on the range and amplitude of ignition (how much of the fluid is burning upon you) the player's shields will quickly, or slowly, fall respectively. The only way to combat the "burn" DPS effect is to use a Regenerator, however this may not save those that are fully ignited. Another danger to this weapon is that when an enemy is ignited, depending on the exact DPS ratio (if they are fully ignited and they are burning fast, or if they're only ignited a bit and they're burning more slowly), the enemy may run up to the user while on fire and cause a secondary proximity ignition to everyone around them, even their teammates. This danger is similar to the lethal proximity of an enemy stuck with a Plasma Grenade or a Spike Grenade that can simply run up to you and kill you with the same explosion that kills them. This weapon can be very messy and hard to maneuver for early first-time players so it is generally advised that experienced players use the weapon, as it is very easy to betray teammates with the spray. Also, once the weapon is "overheated" it must be fully re-cooled before it can fire again. It is advisable to use the burst-fire tactic that one would use with the Assault rifle—this method not only conserves ammunition, but it allows for a safer spray and alleviates some of the dangers that come with rampant wide spray (betrayals, setting traps, etc.). The Flamethrower can also ignite nearby grenades, making it much more dangerous when many corpses are gathered (depending on the grenade count) or nearby grenade spawn points. Source: *Halo Wiki: M7057/Defoliant Projector *thedemonapostle